Majinized
You've sold your very soul for power, the mark of the majin emblazoned on your forehead. Your karma falls to 5% regardless of what it was before. The sorcery that has enslaved your body has given it the ability to fight on despite injury or fatigue. Should the character be killed, he loses all of the path features of this path until Majinized again, but may keep all powers. Androids and Majins can not take this path. Path features: Majin Emblem (Level 21): The majin emblem appears on your head. Your karma is immediately set to 5%. You immediately gain 3 power surges. When you spend a surge, one of your damage dice increases 1 category, this effect can break damage dice cap. Majin body (level 25): You've become incredibly difficult to put down. When bloodied, you do not take negatives to your defenses. When you suffer fatigue, it lasts only half the time. Majin Power (level 29): Once per day you may spend your standard action to give yourself a +4 transformation bonus. This transformation bonus does not stack with any other transformation bonuses. It may be activated once per day and lasts until the end of the encounter. Majinized powers Level 21 at will powers Charging Knee At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee 4 Target: One creature Special: shift 4 squares before attacking. This can be used as part of a charge Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. On crit opponents are knocked prone Dark impact At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Spirit damage and the target is pushed backwards Spirit squares. Level 21 encounter powers Flying Combination Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage. Make a second attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength +2 vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. If both attacks hit, the target is weakened Meteor Burst Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. This attack can not be deflected. On crit, the enemy is immobilized Level 24 Utility powers Monster Swing Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a charge on you Effect: Make an attack, Strength +2 vs reaction. On success you deal 3p damage and push the enemy strength times 2 squares backwards. Combo Finish Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: You land all the attacks in a multi attack melee power Effect: Make a final attack using the same criteria as the power in question. On success you deal twice the damage. Headstrong Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Standard action Power-up Effect: Spend a power surge. You regain body healing surges and may spend four of them now. Any amount of healing from the surges that wouldn't become hit points due to being at full health is instead converted into temporary hitpoints subject to max THP. This ability nullifies the dominated condition, and you may activate it while dominated. Level 26 Daily powers Majin Rush Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. Make a second attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength+2 vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. If both attacks hit, target must make a save. On failure they're knocked out for 1d4 rounds Miss: If the first attack misses, the second deals 2 additional damage dice. If both attacks miss, you may shift your speed away from the enemy. Final Blaster Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 5 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5P + damage, and targets are knocked prone. miss: Half damage, no prone. Level 30 Ultimate power All out Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1P + strength damage. Special: After the first blow of this attack, continue making attacks until you miss. The damage dice increase by 1 every attack until it reaches 7. Every two attacks your too hit suffers a -1 penalty. If you miss any attack, the rush ends immediately. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths